Korrasami Week 2014
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: The beauty of love is not only finding part of yourself, in someone else. It is also knowing that the one you hold close, becomes the light in your darkest hour.
1. Beach Night

**AN: *trumpets play* HAPPY KORRASAMI WEEK! Yay hoopla yada yada yada! Onto the story!**

**Day 1: Beach Night**

**Disclaimer: All Rights Reserved to their rightful owners**

Tradition was something akin to sacred, no matter where you went. Every person had something that they cherished enough to repeat through out the ages correct?

Something so significant that it was followed past even time itself.

It just depended on where you were in the world.

For the Earth Kingdom it was considered traditional to have a monarchy lead by royal bloodlines. To separate those who work hard and make good money, from those who scrape by along in the shadows. Everyone always believing it to be best for someone higher up be left to decide the fates in which you lived.

For the Fire Kingdom it was a tradition to fight at Agni Kai if challenged to do so. There was no such thing as chickening out or surrendering, less you lose your honor or worse your life. The goal of the entire event was to end horrible feuding and to show immense power through any means. But with the exception of only firebenders being permitted to fight. Any other sort of squabbling was not of anyone's concern.

For the Air Nation, peaceful life balance and becoming nomadic was the only true tradition. Or perhaps law. For these people needed to be a nonviolent type over everyone else, because of what they possessed. Control of life. Yes, every form of bending had the ability to kill if so desired, but the Airbenders had power over the most needed thing for any human to live. Air.

Finally, we reach where Asami finds herself troubled. The Water Tribe and their ways.

Whether you be from the Northern or Southern homeland there was one rule that was required.

Betrothal necklaces.

Each had to be hand carved from the lightest form of solid glass and then burned into with an emblem of choice.

The silk tied accessory was an ancient sign of conveying a silent message of love to your soulmate. Always made over countless days by the male, set to be presented to the woman of their hearts.

It stood as a promise.

Truly the whole concept was a romantic gesture that triumphed most others.

To put in all the hardest work possible and create something so beautiful that could be worn with pride for decades at a time. It was something every waterbending female dreamed of one day adorning.

Here is where the issue came in.

Korra made Asami one.

The waterbending female had slaved over a piece of glass for spirits knows how long, and created a masterpiece of craftsmanship.

THE WATERBENDING FEMALE.

It wasn't like there was anything wrong with the accessory. Quite the opposite it was just so...perfect.

The brilliant blue color of the glass matched that of Korra's eyes. And the design imprinted on the front was a magnificently carved out crescent moon lying besides a radiant sun. All tied together through the bond of a deep purple silk tie.

During the proposal in the snow covered cliff side, Korra had explained that her reasoning for the sign was that from the first dawn to the last dusk Asami owned her heart. That there was not a soul on earth that could ever be as loved as she.

And the purple tie had just been an added bonus to match the engineer's classic violet eyeshadow. The one that naturally complimented the hazel of her irises.

Like all proposals, the entire retelling of the speech had lead to a lot of kissing, celebrating, squealing, and crying. More so from Bolin and Korra's mother then the actual fiancés, but either way the entire world rejoiced for the happy couple.

Countless letters of Congratulations were sent, baskets of flowers, media questions of the wedding date.

And of course the fawning.

Every passerby who had heard the news asked to see and admire the necklace that now donned the pale expanse of Asami's neck.

Literally almost every person, from the Southern Water Tribe all the way back into Republic City, asked to look at the Avatar's proposal gift.

Though all these musings is what caused the engineer to become distraught.

Any girl from a water heritage must have grown up dreaming about how wonderful it would be to be given a betrothal necklace. Even if their spouse came from outside the tribe it still was an almost mandatory right of passage.

But due to their unique form of love, Asami worried...was Korra at all saddened that she hadn't been the one to receive the necklace?

Should the heiress have stepped up sooner and proposed herself by following the basic customs of her girlfriend's entire life?!

Probably.

So that was why Asami Sato was here now. On Air Temple Island clutching onto her jacket pocket with a grip so strong that she feared the gift being cradled inside would break.

The sun had set long ago and the stars had begun to litter the sky in a vast array of constellations. Luckily the full moon gave off enough light to ensure that the beach would be a lit for what the Sato had planned.

She had sent a message earlier in the day requesting that her fiancé meet her out for a midnight stroll. To recreate their first official date. So far everything was set up perfectly.

But now that 'the time to be' was approaching, all of the doubt and fear from before was beginning to build up.

It wasn't as if Korra could say no to the proposal, they were all ready engaged!

But there was a GREAT chance that the Avatar could not like the pendant Asami had taken days to make. Yes believe it or not the world renowned multibillion yuan engineer was panicking over her own showmanship.

The necklace that she had slaved over was made like all traditional betrothal gifts. From light yet firm glass stone with a navy deep blue silk tie. Only unlike the one she was wearing, this one wasn't one made from the confident hands of a waterbender.

Asami's creation was a sky blue in color and had the image of a small array of waves swirling around the logo of a classic machine part.

In fact half of the tiny mechanical wheel was stitched onto every one of the engineer's clothes. It was her favorite symbol to embody what she loved doing most in the world by working as a mechanic.

It also was placed dead center of what reminded her of the love of her life. Water.

The symbol of Korra's element of birth surrounding a gear part.

Romantic right?

The pale girl wasn't even sure if what she did went against any tribe rules though. Were engraving non-culturally related symbols even allowed?!

Considering abandoning the entire mission and just calling Katara to ask for more common tribe emblems, Asami was about to bolt back to the docks. Wanting nothing more them to call it quits.

But of course, the spirits weren't on her side.

"Hey beautiful!"

Korra. Dear sweet, right behind her Korra.

Turning with a pained expression, taller woman moved to plant a gentle kiss upon her lover's lips. Marveling slightly how even after 5 years their kisses still felt like electricity.

"What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Hm? Oh it's nothing, it's just a bit chilly out here is all..."

Forgetting that she was wearing her usual leather industry jacket, the engineer mentally face palmed. Someone needed to strike her down before she ended up dying from her own stupidity.

"Are you getting sick? It's already late do you just wanna come inside?"

Inside...safe zone inside. Where she could just forget about the entire plan and restart fresh tomorrow morning.

The heiress half considered the offer, but seeing the genuine worry behind those cerulean eyes made her pause.

This was why she needed to do what she had planned. For this girl who is willing to go through heaven and hell just to ensure she was okay. The girl she loves who deserved a chance to experience the one tradition her people held dear.

"You know what? I'm actually fine now, I have you to keep me warm. Go ahead use your fire hand thingy."

Smirking slightly, Korra moved to intertwine her tan hand with her fiancé's pale counterpart.

"You are such a dork."

"Correction, I'm your dork."

Nuzzeling against Asami's taller shoulder, the smaller of the two allowed herself to be lead around the base of the island.

The engineer was not at all bothered by the wet sand coating her leather boots or the way that the waves sometimes drowned out her own thoughts and words.

She was just happy to feel such love conveyed through something as simple as holding hands.

On the other half of the couple, the only thing capturing Korra's complete attention was the way the moonlight cascaded off of Asami's black hair and made her ivory skin appear as pure as porcelain china.

They stayed in silence like that for only a few minutes. Alone in their own worlds.

Until the heiress choose to be brave.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are..."

"I'm sorry? What'd you say Sami?"

"I said you're so beautiful."

A soft blush enveloped the Avatar's cheeks.

"Please, I don't even hold a candle compared to you."

"Not true. I'm pretty sure in those tabloid polls, that the citizens of the city voted you more sexually appealing."

Snorting at the memory of the article titled 'Republic City's top two bacholerettes are dating one another?! You decide who powers over who', Korra sighed.

"Wrong again. They said you were prettier, they said I controlled the bedroom."

"Ironic, that they were wrong on both parts."

Thankful that the night prevented the heiress from seeing her tan skin flush, the Avatar lightly bumped shoulders with her fiancé.

"Shut up! I LET you be in charge from time to time."

"Mispronounced always sweetheart"

"That's not even true!"

"Really now? Because I specifically remember somebody who wasn't me, bending over MY desk and begging-"

Smiling while simultaneously looking horrified, Korra rushed to silence the taller woman with a sudden kiss.

"Okay! Okay! You win!"

"I always do love."

Repaying the tan woman with a chase peck on the nose, Asami took in a deep breathe and stopped before they could try to resume their walk.

"Korra. Wait."

"What's wrong?"

Closing her hazel eyes, the engineer tried not to let the anxiety burning her chest destroy the speech she had prepared.

"Nothing's wrong I just...I need to tell you something."

Completely turning to face her girlfriend, Asami wondered if the smaller girl could hear how loudly her heart was thundering against her chest.

"I know that...when we first met it wasn't on the best of notes."

Saying that hitting Korra with a moped, wasn't a good note, was an understatement.

"But I'm thankful every day that I did crash into you. Because if I hadn't I might have never met the love of my life...and I know you can't say no because we're already set but..."

Gently unzipping the chest pocket zipper on the inside of her jacket, Asami pulled out the necklace she had made.

"I still want you to have something that is important to your culture's traditions."

A moment passed. With nothing happening.

Taking the Avatar's stunned silence as a bad thing, the poor woman was quick to recite her reasoning like the old books she had read told her to.

Social grace and poise be damned.

"It's-not, I mean I know a metal gear isn't something common, but I just wanted you t-to know that I'm always close to your heart because the symbol is on all my clothing! And we are like ying and yang you know like mechanics and water! They shouldn't do well together but we do cause I love you and I'm so sorry if I did it wrong but-"

Moving to take the accessory out of the heiress's hand, Korra cradled the betrothal gift like a new born dragon bird. Fearing that one wrong move would cause it to shatter.

"It's perfect..."

She must have misheard.

Looking back to see that her tan fiancé had on the biggest grin, Asami nervously picked at the thread lining of her cuff.

"You really like it?"

"Like it?...This is probably the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me."

Suddenly overcome with the emotions of their late night proposal, the tan girl rushed into Asami's stunned embrace. Clutching onto the girl's taller form like a safety preserver.

"You didn't have to do this."

"What kind of wife would I be if I didn't make my water tribe girlfriend a betrothal necklace?"

"A normal one considering we're already engaged."

Playfully swatting at the Avatar's head, the pale woman rested her arms onto Korra's lower back and sighed into their embrace. All remnants of earlier fear fading away.

The tan girl suddenly snickered and smiled into the deep leather of her girl's shoulder.

"I accept by the way. Even though I technically beat you too it."

"Getting real cocky over beating me to the question aren't we now?You're lucky I love you."

"I know I am."

The two remained there for most of the night, lost in each other's warmth. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle crashing of the waves under the moonlight of the spirits above.

**Be sure to check out my new tumblr Korr-a-sami**


	2. Breathless

**AN:The amount of Angst the finale caused me should be illegal!**

**Disclaimer: yeah no.**

The light scribbling of a Future Industries ball point pen was the only sound that could be heard through out the office space. That and the occasional chair squeak, back crack, and heavy sigh.

No other noises or voice for that matter had been heard over the past few days.

Not a soul dared bother Ms. Sato much less even try to offer her words of reassurance.

They saw no reason to risk their own safety by telling her what she most likely already had heard a million times.

"So sorry for your fiancé."

"You're both in our prayers."

"Best of wishes for a speedy recovery."

Nothing would offer her any comfort and everyone knew it.

The engineer had just returned to work four days ago, but only staying until 11 tonight at the latest. Not even attempting the all nighters she had pulled in the past, where the lines of her paperwork eventually blurred together.

Instead, the young woman would give herself the bare minimum of time to check over the company's latest crisis before rushing to catch the late ferry to Air Temple Island.

If she was being completely honest though, Asami would happily admit that she'd rather be back home all day. Her real home with the airbenders and her friends, allowing the assistant directors below her to handle all of the trivial things.

She missed helping Pema make dinner for the large family. Laughing as Bolin tried to outsmart Ikki at a game of Pai Sho. Watching on amusedly as Bumi and Kya drove Tenzin to the point of erupting. Tucking in the kids at night.

And of course, trying her best to get the daily light-won't-reach-my-eyes-but-you-still-made-me-kinda-happy smile out of Korra.

An old saying tells of the 5 stages of change. Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and finally acceptance.

The CEO didn't know whether or not she wanted to laugh or cry at the very mention of other emotions. For her poor girlfriend there seemed to be nothing more then depression.

Yes it had been three full weeks now since the incident. The poison continued to limit the Avatar's strength and recovery.

The frown that had marked Korra's face for so long now made Asami almost wish she could see the anger and bargaining or other emotions.

The poor thing barely talked, let alone ate, and it was a miracle in itself if anyone could get a word in that would reach past the fog now clouding her heart.

Well anyone besides the engineer of course. Her girlfriend was the slight exception to the usual silent treatment.

Not that she blamed Korra, of course not. Anyone in their right mind would be traumatized after suffering such an attack.

Though as time passed it was no longer just the poison that was harming the tan girl. It was also her mind.

Asami could feel it in her very soul. Sense the deep seeded loathing and sadness that the Avatar never confessed. She just knew behind all those blank looks and short replies there was a growing darkness forming.

It became worse everday.

So concerned was she that the heiress almost hadn't come into work at all. Being reluctant to leave the island for fear of the ticking time bomb behind her girlfriend's eyes.

But of course a call from one of her partners stated there was an issue with the latest financial reports and recent Cabbage Corp law suits that required her IMMEDIATE attention.

It was something that would take her at the least a week to fix. If that...

But seeing Korra only late at night after returning from a long day of paperwork was even more heartbreaking then leaving her for the day.

Asami wasn't stupid. She saw how those big watery irises would widen with happiness only to immediately drop. Telling the heiress that the younger girl had been waiting up.

Putting her own already nonexistent sleep schedule on the line to do so.

No amount of signature lines or fine print detailing could erase the completely miserable to joy right back to miserable look the wheelchair bound girl showed after each night.

It had only been half a week since she returned to the world of business and the Sato girl could feel the stress she was causing the Avatar.

Though she considered just trying to work from home, the CEO knew she'd never be able to function.

Every second she would try to focus on her deadline, her thoughts would lead to Korra and from their on everything would spiral into panic. Until she literally would have to abandon her work and go check on her.

No it was better just to finish the mandatory stack of files by the end of the week and be back by the water tribe girl's side as quickly as possible. Completely and 100% undistracted.

Actual speaking of distractions.

Asami noticed that her clock showed it was almost noon. Maybe since she was a little ahead for today she could take a long lunch.

Just rush and catch the midday ferry, perhaps convince Korra to join her. Wheel them both up to the peak of the island for a picnic.

The sun was out, and it was a nice enough day.

Before the pale woman could stand to set her plan in motion, a sudden ringing of her office line buzzed.

Narrowing her ember eyes, the CEO picked up line 1.

"Elli, I thought I told you I'm not taking any calls today-"

"M-ms. Sato! I'm sorry, but Councilman Tenzin called and said it was an emergency-"

The landline fell with a clack.

"H-he said something happened with Avatar Korra and-

Asami was out the door before her assistant could finish.

Sprinting directly into her car, the roar of a Satomobile rang through out the streets as citizens rushed to avoid being hit. The young woman would worry about getting a speeding tickets later.

Right now she had more important things to worry about.

Somehow making it to the docks in record, possibly life endangering, time, the pale woman barely gave the crewman second to speak before yelling Air Temple Island.

The tone was enough to get the now terrified White Lotus guard to bend their boat across the water like his life were on the line.

It actually may have been.

Before they even made it to the landing strip, Asami could feel the wind around her coming from unnatural directions. It wasn't the type of breeze mother nature could create. This was the work of an out of control bender.

Hoping off of the water vessel, the engineer sprinted towards the direction of the chaotic element. Moving in time to see Pema, Bumi, and the children huddled by the house doorway closest to the training yard.

"Asami! Thank spirits you're here!"

"What happened?!"

Looking out to see what the terified family saw, the pale woman saw Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, and Kya trying hopelessly to speak to Korra.

Who currently was surrounded by a ring of fire/rock/wind/water, creating a sphere like barrier. Glowing eyes and snarl in place.

"She was outside for an hour just staring at some of the equipment, but when Kya tried to bring her inside for lunch she went into the Avatar State! The wheelchair rolled off the cliff side and she started screaming and hovering and surrounding herself!"

The mother looked completely distraught and Bumi was trying his best to keep the kids calm. Asami took in all of what she had heard and looked out into the yard again.

The pale woman couldn't hear what everyone was shouting at Korra, but she knew they were all failing for good reason.

They didn't know what to do.

Turning to move, the CEO marched into the war zone with determination. Ignoring everyone's barley audible warnings to watch herself.

"Korra! It's me. Korra look!"

Standing directly below the furious girl, the older girl waited until she noticed the glowing pair of eyes peer down to stare at her with barely visible comprehension.

"Listen to me Korra okay? I know you can hear me, you need to breathe. I understand what made you so upset."

The winds picked up in ferocity causing the engineer to hold her hands over her mouth. Projecting her voice with an added shout.

"You are not weak Korra! The training will still be here when you have recovered. No one is blaming you and no one thinks of you as any less of an Avatar!"

Her girlfriend looked as though she had snapped mentally, but Asami wasn't done.

"It doesn't matter how hurt you are now! Everything that has happened does not define you. You are more then the Avatar, Korra...you are human and you need to remember that! You need to breathe!"

Lowering slightly, the older woman could see that the rings of elements were beginning to still and the snarl on the tan girl's face was becoming less and less intense.

"I told you I would be here for you and I'm keeping my word. You are still the same girl I fell in love with. I will protect you...even against yourself."

The air stilled completely, as Korra dropped. Properly being catched by the all too ready heiress below.

"I got you."

Moving a strand of hair out of the Avatar girl's eyes, Asami smiled as cerulean irises came into view. First blinking in confusion before shame and hurt began to overwhelm them.

The memory of what had happened causing tears to fall, as the taller woman wiped them away.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay now, you're safe. It's okay."

Kya moved to usher everyone out of the courtyard, while Tenzin tried to approach the two lovers.

The engineer noticed this and peered over at him with a weak smile.

"I'll bring her inside in a minute. Could we just..."

"Take all the time you need."

Thanking the young woman with a bow of respect, the airbending master left the two to talk.

Korra tried to meet her girlfriend's eyes after she was sure the older man was gone, only to immidiately look down.

Focusing instead at the salty blotch marks of fresh tears staining her blue shirt.

"I...don't want to be broken anymore..."

"I know you hate this, but it's not forever...I'll be by your side always."

Clutching onto the leather fabric beneath her suddenly weak hands, Korra whispered.

"You shouldn't have to...deal with me like this I mean. I would understand if..."

Shaking in sorrow, Asami rested her forehead down against the tan girl's own and allowed her own tears to fall.

"No amount of damage done to your soul"

One kiss to her forehead.

"body,"

Another kiss to her cheek.

"or heart could ever change the way I feel about you. I don't care if you're Avatar Korra, Probending Korra, Hurt Korra or anything. I will never stop you because you are my Korra."

Placing one last tender kiss onto the weak girl's lips, the water tribe girl gave the first real genuine smile Asami has seen in the past weeks.

Smiling at the sparks that ignited briefly behind the no longer dangerous clouds blocking her eyes.

It was small but it was a great enough sign to show that Korra was changing yet again. Only this time for the better.


	3. Carry Me aka Help Me

**I KNOW The theme is technically Carry Me but I'm changing it to Help Me!**

**Because this was bugging me for months and its as good a time as ever to post the clusterfuck that is this prompt!**

Asami tapped her fingers impatiently against the edge of her desk. Huffing out as the clock besides her continued tick by...

And tick.

And tick.

And tick.

Her night literally could not get any more boring.

First Opal had called her last minute and begged her to take the late shift due to some family emergency. Claiming she needed a friend's help because every other fucking employee was busy tonight.

Yeah right.

And of course, her stupid conscious had made it impossible to say no to the almost hysterical teen.

Damn heart...

Leaning back to rest her arms behind her head, Asami pushed her rolling chair back and moved her heels up to the top of her desk.

Wasn't being the future CEO to one of the world's top franchises suppose to be more focused on actual business? Like investments, meetings, and all that jazz?

She should be in the midst of being properly groomed to rule an entire industry! Not working from the gritty street corners of the city, bored out of her mind on a Sunday night!

Then again her dad technically HAD already had taught her everything about running a proper business from higher up.

And true it may probably be a good thing to know what needs to be improved from lower on the food chain.

Not that she didn't respect the people below her, far from it! Asami knew without them there wouldn't even be a company to run. But that didn't mean she had to like doing what they did.

Having to assist rude to creepy people for long hours while making minimum wage?

Easy.

Restocking their inventory and managing the register income and outcome?

Fine.

It wasn't like she couldn't handle the work, but IT IS SO BORING.

How do they all not blow their brains out EVERYDAY?!

Checking her phone once again for the fifth time in the past 10 minutes, Asami made a mental note to request that store hours be shortened next time her father asked for a report.

Because really? Who remains open this late when NO ONE WOULD EVER COME IN.

Pause. That wasn't entirely true.

Just a half hour ago, an old man had come in...and proceeded talk her ear off about the history of cabbage while wandering the aisles...

Christ she was gonna kill Opal.

The chiming of the front door stilled the pale woman's musing. Raising a single eyebrow, Asami looked down at her phone.

Who the hell would visit a store like this at 2 am?

Sighing as she tightened the chocker around the tall expanse of her neck, the black haired woman stood and cracked her back.

Gazing pensively at her reflection in the dark window glass, the Sayo woman smirked.

She had to admit, the black stockings and mini skirt combined with the corset styled uniforms really did do wonders for her figure.

Flashing her usual business appropriate smile, Asami moved to exit her office.

Showtime.

Looking out past the low level shelves aligned with dozens of colorful items and racks of choice clothing, the pale woman finally spotted her customer.

Or at least the back of her head.

It was definitely a girl, who looked rather short, but appeared to be toned nicely.

Well at least she assumed as much considering the girl's hoodie was rather big and gave little to no hint otherwise, but the skinny jeans hugging her ass generously. Giving the Sato a pretty good guess.

There was also the neat little observation that her brunette hair was down in loose waves and made her look rather pretty.

Okay so she couldn't see her face technically, but Asami already had a REALLY good feeling about this one.

The clicking of her heels was drowned out from the blast of metal like music playing through out the store.

Before long, the two were merely a few feet away.

"Hello welcome to RepublicXXX. My name is Asami, can I help you?"

Turning around with wide startled eyes, the taller woman had to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

"H-hi!"

This was already too easy and she hadn't even begun.

"Oh! I'm Korra. I'm okay sorry...just ya know! Um looking around."

Throwing away her morals of keeping things professional, Asami allowed a predatory gleam to burn in her eyes. She was right, this girl WAS extremely pretty.

Pretty, and lost.

Leaning out to one side, the future CEO placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure? You look kinda unsure sweetheart. Why don't you tell me what you need?"

Asami always enjoyed toying around with her more innocent costumers, but this poor kid was a whole new level.

The loose hair, the thick glasses, the nervous body language. It was like any newbie when they first step into a sex shop for the first time only 30x more adorable.

Raising one of her tan hands up to play with the ends of her hair, Korra gazed downwards.

"...frie...some...help..."

"Say again honey? Don't be so nervous, I don't bite. Much."

Watching in delight as heat ignited the tan girl's face, Asami allowed a larger smirk to grace her features.

She was enjoying this girl far too much.

"I-I have a friend who...never had sex before a-and wanted to get...something to help out..."

Now the Sato woman was hooked.

Cute, in shape, pure, and probably easily submissive? No way in hell this one was getting away.

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, the engineer brought a single hand over play with the other girl's hair. Loving the slight shudder she saw run through her small body.

"Hmmm. Sounds like your friend is getting really frustrated huh?"

Making sure to step even closer to the other, the older woman got right into Korra's space. Enjoying the way the younger began to back up until her body accidentally met the shelf behind her.

"W-well I-I guess."

"You guess? Doesn't sound like you're so sure what your friend needs at all. Maybe you should let me help."

The pale girl brought her hand back, aiming to place it on Korra's face, only to turn it and grab one of the 'items' directly behind them both.

"This is one of our latest shipments. Its durable and has a warranty of over 3 years to use. Comes with cleaners and I'll even throw in a bottle of lube. Any brand you want."

Korra looked shell shocked, still in a daze from how close Asami had been a second ago.

The manager laughed silently and lowered her eye lids slightly.

"You okay sweetie? You look a little confused..."

The tan girl shook out of her stutter and dropped her gaze to the floor again. Turning her shoes inward as her face continued to turn crimson.

"I'm fine!"

Voice cracking substantially, Asami moved to cover her mouth to keep from down right laughing.

This girl was so much more and now the taller woman wanted to know everything. Every cute or embarrassing thing about her.

Voice cracks included.

She didn't bring it up though, not wanting to embarrass the poor kid even more so then she already had.

Turning on a heel, Asami made sure to give her new little friend a show.

"I'm glad. Now how about you follow me over here and I'll show you which bottles do the best job for alone time."

"A-aren't they all the same."

"A lot of people think so, but you want one that will make it feels like the real thing."

Making sure to wait for the tan girl to catch up, Asami brush her fingers against Korra's arm and lightly pulled the younger girl by the hand. Very much liking how warm the other's touch made her heart feel.

"O-okay..."

The two continued like this for the next half hour, and before long Korra had eased up. Talking to the other like they had known each other for years instead of minutes.

And to be honest, the taller woman found herself falling even more so from getting to know the flustered little firecracker.

Personality was added to the list of reasons to know her better

"Okay Korra, that will be 87 dollars."

Paying quickly, the tan girl looked like she was ready to speak, but lost her words last minute.

"Something you wanna say cutie?"

Biting her lip gently, Korra gazed down at the counter top below her where the change from her payment still laid.

"W-would you maybe wanna, g-go out sometime?"

Asami didn't immediately answer and the younger instantly took that as a no.

Trying to hurriedly move away from the seductive store worker, Korra froze when she felt cool fingers brush across her hand. Turning to see the pale woman had reached over to clasp onto her.

"Listen to me baby girl. The line of business I'm in means I get hit on a lot. And I don't mean that to sound like I'm being conceded, I mean it as a fact."

"I thought you owned the whole place though?"

"Yeah but I own the largest sex shop industry in the world. You think that means people treat me like they would a woman who owns a rosary factory?"

Korra remained silent.

"When people do hit on me it's cause they think I'm easy and that it'll be a quick lay."

The younger looked like she was ready to defend herself and say that was in no way what she meant to say, causing Asami to smile but shush her.

"Let me finish. If you really wanna go out with me, you need to know I plan on taking you on a real date. Not a fuck-and-go but a date-date. Followed by another. And a legit relationship if it goes well. Got it?"

Nodding her head obediently, the tan girl watched as the worker smiled genuinely and quickly scribbled down a few numbers on the back of her receipt.

"In that case. Here is my number. Call me tomorrow and we can go get some coffee, sound good?"

"Good? That sounds awesome! I'll see you then!"

The younger sounded so excited that Asami had to laugh.

Looking out as her newest love interest walked away, the future CEO laughed. The sun had risen and she and Korra had spent the entire nightshift lost in each other.

**Reviews!**


	4. Change

The calming pattern of the crashing waves, was the only sound that the tan girl could hear.

That and the occasional primal call coming from either a nearby spirit or dragonbird. Other then that. There was nothing. Just wonderful serenity.

...kinda.

"Come on come on."

Repeating her mental mantra like a prayer, Korra snapped open her eyes and glared at the still rising morning sky.

The sight was defiantly something worth smiling about, but only a scowl covered her features.

"Stupid sunrise..."

This was suppose to be a peaceful time. THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HER TIME. She had even gone ahead an written out a letter to alert anyone on the island not to disturb her!

THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HER RECONNECTING WITH THE WORLD HAPPY JUJU TIME.

...but it was anything but that.

Shutting her eyes forcefully, the tan Avatar shut out all of her negative thoughts an tried to once again, relieve the pressure in her soul.

All week, Korra could feel herself losing touch with her own mind. Not like the 'I'm going to pull a princess Azula and become completely bonkers', but something was definitely off.

Her heart rate was irregular, her eyes would blur out of sight at times, and her voice was becoming almost higher?

Katara had visited not to long ago and claimed that her symptoms were more spiritual then the possibility of ailment.

But that wasn't cutting it for Korra.

In the past she had felt unease multiple times. The weeks that followed her battle with Zaheer had been particularly tiring, but she had gotten over that. She had endured A LOT of physically, mentally, and spiritually draining things before. But the aftershocks had never been like this.

The never ending sense of something eating away at her own sanity. It was like she was drowning, but couldn't move.

Then again though, what was there to be so...worried about?

She had her hopes back up, Mako had stopped being an awkward turtlebear around her, Bolin was happily writting letters to Opal, the air nation had gained a new master, she had the greatest girlfriend in the world, she COULD WALK AGAIN.

Everything was looking up for her...so why did the aura around her feel wrong?

Like right now, there was something nagging at the inside if her mind and it had been a nuisance to her periodically past the last few weeks.

Here she was. Mediating in her favorite spot looking over the Republic City water. Far before anyone, even Pema would arise.

She had assured no one would bother her. She had the world at peace. But...

"ARRRUGHH"

Clenching her eyes down tighter, Korra focused even harder on achieving some, ANY, form of balance.

But then again, where could her mind wander to?

The Avatar cycle was still severed, the spirit realm was open to the material world already.

There was no escape. No where.

Giving uo for the morning, Korra's cerulean eyes widened to the size of saucers when she noticed that she the sun had set far below the city skyline. Even the barest hint of the end if the day night sky was beginning to form.

How long had she been meditating? WHERE HAD THE DAY GONE?! Had she fallen asleep?

Not recalling in the slightest as to how the hell she ended up outside for what looked like hours, the Avatar stood and yawned. Stretching her suddenly sore arms far over her head. Before realization slapped her like a rick to the face.

Asami was gonna kill her!

Rushing to stand, Korra remembered that her note had said SHE would call when meditation was over. And her girlfriend had most likely been expecting her to meet for lunch!

With the sky becoming darker by the second, the tan girl formed an immediate air scooter, and raced towards the island house.

The second she arrived though, she noticed that Oogi was situated out in front if the bison stables.

That could only mean that Tenzin and Opal had come to visit! Seeing as Jinora was probably still working with the relief groups in Ba Sing Se.

Hopping off of er elemental ride, Korra rushed towards the air temple doors. Bursting through them rather ungracefully.

"Hi guys!"

The second she noticed everyone around the dinner table, the Avatar noticed that Asami was sitting wide eyed along with the rest of the family and friends.

"Spirits! Sami I'm sorry I must have dozed off during meditation! Avatar's promise I'll take you to...lunch...tomorrow? Why are you guys all staring at me?"

Not a sound came out of anyone's mouth.

Kya, Asami, and Bolin looked petrified. Tenzin and Pema looked like someone had just punched them in the throat. Mako, Bumi, and Opal had their jaws slack. And the airbending kids were silent. Which was never a good sign.

"Guys? What's wrong? I left a note saying I'd be gone-"

"AANG IN THE SKY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Startled by Tenzin's outburst, Korra felt herself actually tear up a bit at the shout. Which was odd? Her airbending master had yelled at her plenty of times, why did she feel so upset over it now?

"Geez nice to see you too. I said I was sorry! When I saw Oogi outside I was excited and wanted-"

"No Korra! What happened?!"

Completely lost, the Avatar wiped cautiously at her face to see if there was dry drool on her face. But stopped completely when a VERY small hand met her...round face?!

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Looking down at herself for the first time since waking up, Korra noticed that instead of meeting the downwards view of her mature and toned body, there was a rather pudgy belly being covered by a FAR too big pelt and shirt.

Her joints were smaller an undefined and she was finally taking notice of how close to the ground she was.

"Tenzin?! What-"

Not even finishing her question, Korra suddenly noticed a glass of water on the dinner table before her. With a quick sweep she bent the water up towards herself and froze it to clarity.

Screaming an dropping the ice when a five year old image met her gaze.

"No no no no no! I'm dreaming! I have to be dreaming! I fell asleep while meditating and I'm dreaming!"

Shutting her eyes tightly, the tan girl tried to will herself to wake up.

"Korra?"

She didn't react to her name being called.

"Korra!"

Peeking open one cerulean orb, just like a scolded child would, the suddenly rather upset girl noticed that Tenzin was kneeling before her.

"Korra, I want you to listen to me okay? What exactly happened while you were meditating?"

Speaking without even thinking, the young child wiped away at the tears threatening to fall across her face.

"I...I had been feeling off for the past few weeks so I...I just went out to meditate for the morning and when I woke up it was dark out. I hadn't even noticed anything was wrong until you all stared at me..."

Frowning slightly, Tenzin stood to unintentionally tower over the child, and began to worriedly rub his temples.

"There have been legends in the past...but I never would have guessed they could be true."

"What did they say?"

Looking down at the young Korra, a heavy sigh escaped the master's lips.

"There have been past incarnations of the Avatar, not many, but a few that suffered from something so mentally damaging that they repressed their fears to the point of transforming into their weakest form..."

"That sounds just like what happened in the spirit world when I went with Jinora! I was alone and I turned into a kid again, but Iroh helped me see what I had to do. But I'm not even scared about anything this time!"

Turning to kneel once again in front of Korra, Tenzin gave the child a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. None of the tales have ever been documented to have lasted forever. We will find a way to reverse this. This isn't a bad thing Korra, consider it as a new challenge that you can over come."

"How do I overcome? THIS?"

Gesturing to her now pint size stature, Tenzin chuckled. Actually finding it slightly hilarious that Korra reminded him of a younger Ikki.

"There was obviously something bothering you, that only you can defeat. Even if it is in this state, I have faith that this will be a good thing for you."

Finally relenting in her worries, the water tribe girl begrudgingly accepted her master's wisdom.

Having a reasonable explanation to the entire situation at last, Asami finally allowed her smile to break.

"But on the plus side! KORRA! YOU'RE ADORABLE!"

Shooting her now cooing girlfriend a glare, Korra became even more frustrated when similar looks of awwing began to spread across most of the table.

"This is gonna be so much fun! Korra can play with us more now and be like our Jinora 2.0!"

Meelo excitedly raced from the room to go fetch something, while Ikki raced right after her brother. Both going to fetch some of their older sister's clothing.

Kya waited until the youngest occupants were gone before chuckling.

"At least you're use to looking up at people already, kid."

Huffing at the jabs being thrown her way, the Avatar pouted slightly. Noticing that Asami still had a playful look in her eye. A look Korra had learned never to trust.

"Asami, I don't know what in spirits name you are thinking about but-"

Moving to stand carefully, the engineer approached the smaller girl and kneeled before her. Face breaking into a brilliant grin.

Before Krra could react, her girlfriend was picking Korra up like the small child she was.

"ASAMI!"

"You are so cute, I'm sorry I couldn't help myself!"

Not wanting to hurt the taller woman with her bending, Korra tried her hardest to struggle out of the taller girl's grip. Before resigning in defeat.

"Aw did you tucker yourself out?"

"The second I'm back to normal I swear to-"

"Ah ah ah! Now swearing, you're much to young for such a thing!"

Now actually becoming quite embarrassed at all of the teasing, the Avatar pouted slightly an hid her face towards Asami's jacket. Mumbling profanities so only she could hear.

"Relax hun, I'm just kidding, but you do look rather adorable."

"Shut up I am the Avatar...I shouldn't BE ADORABLE!"

"Aw come on now! Why not enjoy being a kid?"

Sighing slightly Korra motioned that she would like to be place back onto the ground. And for this time only, Asami complied.

"Because I hate having people have to watch over me all the time! I can take care of myself just fine."

Pema smiled patiently at the newest child and moved to start collecting the forgotten dinner plates.

"There is nothing wrong with letting others help you out Korra. If anything perhaps this was the lesson you needed to learn. How to be happy."

"I AM HAPPY!"

Kya chimed in thoughtfully.

"Actually pipsqueak I think you're nuetral as of now. I mean nothing is exactly going wrong, but you have been really tense lately. Your aura's just so mixed?"

Asami kneeled besides the now quiet girl.

"It's okay to enjoy yourself a little. You said you were fine after you could walk again, but maybe your mind hasn't caught up with your body yet."

"I don't exactly have TIME to enjoy myself! There may not be anything extremely wrong, but there is still crime! And people could be dying and-"

Suddenly feeling herself being picked up for the second time of the night, Korra squeaked in protest. The engineer was quick to nuzzle her.

"Just relax okay? For just this once can you just be Korra? Even in kid form?"

Huffing much like a hardheaded kid would, the Avatar gave a slight eyebrow twitch.

"Sami I really-"

"Come on, we can go play at the park tomorrow? Go get some ice cream and get you some water styled clothes? Pleaassee."

The idea of treats an a fun day triggered something to the young Avatar, and she dropped her gaze.

Stupid child mind finding everything exciting...

"...I guess I could...get use to this for now..."

Her girlfriend shook her head.

"So stubborn. Maybe you need a nap?"

"You're the worst..."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's go shortstack! We'll go join the other youngsters."

Pema waited until the two were out of earshot to stare at Tenzin's suddenly pale face.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Jinora was bad enough...I don't know if I can handle when and if Korra has to relive puberty..."


	5. Home

"Korra!"

Asami rushed forward and pulled the tan woman into her arms. Cradling her softly while gazing into the flickering light that had taken over both eyes.

"NO NO NO NO NO! Korra! Please no!"

Everyone around them looked like they too wanted to rush towards the fallen Avatar's side, but no one moved. Not Mako, not Bolin, not even Korra's father.

They all simply watched.

Praying that the tears falling from Asami's face didn't mean what they all assumed.

"Korra?! P-... please stay with me..."

The engineer began to beg for her love to stay with her. But the Avatar State light remained aglow as death began to creep up.

Slowly. Painfully. And yet efficiently.

"S-sa-ami..."

No words could get past the cotton like barrier that had dried Korra's throat raw.

But pale woman knew what she was trying to say.

Jinora ran towards Lin and Su, completely distressed and desperate looking.

"I saw the poison they were using! It looked like it was metallic can't you save her?!

Zaheer who was a few feet away began to laugh. At first quietly and then booming through out the entire canyon like a bombing fleet.

Not at all deterred by the rock formed barrier still encasing his entire body.

"It's pointless. The poison that was injected into her has done it's job! Even if you could expel it from her body, the damage to her heart is permanent! She'd still be dead within the hour."

Bolin had finally had enough of the rebellion leader's rant, and promptly punched his left temple in hard.

Watching with a sick feeling as Zaheer instantly became unconscious.

Everyone began to move in closer. Not being able to hear at all what Asami was whispering into the dying girl's ear.

All they did notice though was that whatever it was, it was making Korra smile. Even in her final minutes.

Su stepped forward with Lin and Opal first.

"Korra. You saved my daughter and the world...please rest easy."

Lin tried not to allow the bleary eyed girl to see her tears.

"You did good kid...you should be proud. And...I'm sorry I couldn't have done more."

Each bowed deeply before departing with wet marks staining their faces.

Tenzin moved next and bent before his oldest pupil.

"Avatar Korra...there is something to be said of legends. And for you that is no exception. I can never thank you for all that you have done for not only the Air Nation, but for my family as well...I could only wish you more condolences then...then just a final goodbye. May your spirit find peace."

A single tear of regret ran down the master's face.

And even in her suddenly paralyzed Avatar state, the tan woman was able to shed her own tear as well.

Jinora and the kids ran up along with their father and embraced the dying girl. No words were said, but the emotions could be felt from miles away.

The father eventually had to drag the sobbing kids away. For not even he could control his heartache any longer.

Mako and Bolin came up and looked down sadly at their dearest friend. The firebender was trying his hardest to stay strong, but the younger brother was having no trouble wailing his heart out.

"P-please don't go Korra...we just got you back..."

"Bo you know she would stay if she could...we have to be brave. One last time. We have to be strong."

The two brothers laid to embrace the glowing eyed teen.

"We'll always love you Korra...and thank you..."

The emotional scene was enough to distract everyone from the slight flash of blue that had broken across the white god like state clouding the Avatar's eyes.

But only for a millisecond.

Finally Tonraq rushed to pull his daughter into a gentle embrace. And for the first time since she had laid beside her, Asami allowed someone else to clasp onto her girlfriend's palm.

"Sweetie? I-it's me...it's dad. Please sweetheart...I need you. You're mother needs you...we all love you so much Korra...I can't let you go PLEASE!"

A sudden wave of uncut tears burst from the proud southerner's eyes, and the paralyzed girl even felt her old self react suddenly.

Filled to the brim with agonizing pain, both physically and emotionally.

While her father continued to weep, Korra could just barely feel Asami grab onto her other hand.

The older man smiled and nodded to the engineer. Thanking her silently, before standing so his daughter wouldn't see him lose himself.

Asami teared up significantly and left a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Babe...I will never stop loving you...dead or alive I will always be yours. And I-I know this is scary...but I...I'll never let you go Korra. Never."

The engineer placed a final kiss down just to chastely brush against the tan woman's own lips.

And with a heavy sigh, Korra suddenly felt herself come out of the Avatar State.

All the blinding light left as cerulean irises once again came into view. But along with the revalation, Korra's body no longer was capable of fighting off the poison for much longer.

"S-ami-"

Everyone finally was able to see that the tan girl had exited the Avatar State, but before a word could be spoken the true life left Korra's eyes.

Her body became still and every heart in the area broke.

17 years later...

Throwing out a sharp combo move, fire and water simultaneous sizzled against one another before meeting their target.

Causing the flying practice disk to shatter completely midair.

"WOOHOO! Now that's how ya sharp shoot!"

Kicking up her foot to aim two steady bullet sized pebbles up next, the tall dark haired girl stilled in her practice when she noticed a figure standing at the end of her ring.

"Um? Hi?"

"Hello. You're Yukalin correct?"

Noding slowly, the Avatar in training lowered her stance and allowed the visitor to approach.

The white lotus wouldn't have let anyone into the compound they didn't trust...so she was probably safe right?

"My friends call me Yuka. Can I help you?"

This stranger was probably around her mother's age, but maybe younger. She had striking amber colored eyes and salt and pepper styled black to gray long hair flowing loosely around her shoulders.

She also happened to be wearing a fine looking maroon suit and black leather jacket. So maybe she was an investor here to talk about the Earth Kingdom Financial Aid plan?

The older woman came till about an arm's length away. Silently and a little creepily observing Yuka

"I'm just an old friend...though I doubt you'd remember me."

Something about her was so oddly familiar...and yet the young Avatar was positive that she had never seen this woman before.

"Sorry, I can't say that I recall ever meeting you."

"It's alright...I truthfully would have come to visit you sooner, but the white lotus ordered that I wasn't allowed to 'become a distraction' to the Avatar until she had mastered at least 3 elements..."

Nodding her head completely lost, Yuka cocked out one of her hips. Brushing a loose strand of black hair out of her face.

"So are you like a family friend?"

"Not so much as your family as I was to the previous Avatar's."

Suddenly snapping into attention like a child on christmas, the pale teen's eyes widened as she smiled brightly.

"No way! You knew Avatar Korra?!"

"I actually probably knew her better then she even knew herself. I loved her so much..."

"Oh! My apologies for not realizing it sooner! You must be Asami! My teachers told so much about you! Master Tenzin said you're the best nonbending fighter in the world!"

Smiling slightly, the aged woman gestured slightly for Yuka to follow her over towards a nearby bench.

But the teen couldn't control her excitement.

"This is so amazing! I've never met an actual member of Team Avatar from my past life! Spirits! Can you tell me anything about Korra that I should know? She is my hero!"

"Oh Yeah? She's mine too. And I'm sure a few stories wouldn't hurt. Perhaps after you master fire, I could have you train in some martial arts with me."

Yuka looked like the most excited young girl in the world.

"No...way!"

"Sure why not? The Avatar should have a wide range of skills. And besides Tenzin and Lin could probably use the company. Now have you ever heard the REAL story of Amon?"

It was while retelling her past adventures though, that Asami remembered why she had searched so hard for so long.

It was to see the same spark igniting hazel irises that use to ignite blue. It was to see the same hopefulness cloud over any doubt that the other's heart held.

It was the same feeling of adoration in her heart...that Asami found her home again...


	6. Road Trip

Korra gripped the side table for leverage as her vision continued to fade. Swearing slightly as yet another wave of spirals affected her.

Sometimes her friend's appeared clear, sometimes they looked like figments of the Spirit World.

The only thing that did remain completely intact was the bottle of cactus juice rum in her hand.

"Korra? I think you should take it easy on the booze."

It was Mako again of course, but for what felt like the hundredth time, the Avatar brushed him off.

"Sh-shut up! You dinnt-dont know shit! Mr. Copper..."

The firebender sighed and leaned back against the wall. Watching as Korra yet again raised herself up, only to forget why she stood in the first place, and then immediately fall back onto the floor.

This had been going on for the past hour and he was truly starting to loose it.

Leave it to Bolin to get the Avatar wasted on their trip to Omashu...

Speaking of his little brother, Mako turned to the other side of the room where the earthbender sat. He was just staring at the ceiling. Not moving a single inch for any sound or crash.

"Frightening isn't it."

The firebender jerked slightly and turned.

Not even having realized Asami had moved to stand next to his sloughed form.

"What?"

"Bolin. You would expect someone like him to be a wild animal when drunk. Instead you get a completely silent statue."

The firebender nodded carefully, observing the way Asami's focus left his brother's almost immediately to instead look at the Avatar.

"If my brother is a silent drunk, what do you claim your girlfriend is?"

The engineer thought for only a moment before smiling.

"She's a curious drunk. She asks and thinks about things that she wouldn't usually...she tries to understand more."

Almost wanting to ask what she meant specifically, the firebender was interrupted by a suddenly lively Bolin, who grabbed him by the wrist.

"Let's play T-Truth or Dare!"

All the color left Asami and Mako's faces, but before either could deny the earthbender, Korra clapped her hands in challange.

"Hell Y-Yeah! Make aa curcle! Circle? Yeah that's it a pointy circle!"

The two sober teens begrudgingly moved to sit besides their friends.

Once everyone was situated properly Bolin started things off.

"Asamiiiiiii! Truth or Da-Re?!"

"Oh spirits...just give me a truth for now."

Korra snorted.

"LAME!"

"Shhhhhhhh K-korra shut it! Okay truth, truth, truth...OKAY! Whhho do you love?"

The engineer shook her head.

"Bolin you do remember that I date Korra yes?"

The earthbender looked completely floored for a moment before bursting into hysteria.

For what reason? No one was sure.

It was Asami who broke in first.

"Riggghht. Okay um Mako? Truth or Dare?"

The firebender shrugged once before mumbling that Truth probably wouldn't result in him stripping across the airship.

"Okay. Mako, what is the strangest place you've ever had sex?"

Korra and Bolin 'oooooh'd' excitedly, while the officer's face became bright red.

"You guys suck..."

Noticing that none of his friend's would be relenting anytime soon, Mako sighed.

"I...I might have had sex in the guy's locker room in the Probending Arena..."

Bolin's head snapped up.

"NO WAY! Who!?"

"...URRGG! It was just some fan girl okay! She wouldn't stop following me and I came back drunk and it just...happened!"

The younger brother nodded as though he understood. Meanwhile Korra chuckled and laid her head against Asami's shoulder.

The firebender narrowed his eyes. Making sure to save his best dare for the tan girl who was currently laughing her ass iff at him.

"Bro? Truth or Dare?"

"BRING ON THE DARES!"

"Spirits keep your voice down! Fine um...I dare you to go stay in your boxers for the rest of the game."

The Avatar started to laugh.

"GAYYYYYYY!"

"Shut up Korra! He's my brother and you and Asami are the only-"

"Done."

Bolin had completely stripped without even saying a blessed word.

Everyone just blinked as the earthbender plopped back down.

"Korra Tr-"

"Dare."

The two sober teens raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the quick call.

"Okay then. I dare you to go into Lin's room right now and flash the chief."

Asami and Mako fell over in the midst of their sudden laughter, but the Avatar didn't seem at all fazed.

She just stood and walked down the hall.

The three waited for a silent minute.

"I wonder what-"

Asami was suddenly cut off by a horrified looking Korra running into the room and slamming the door shut with a lock.

"Korra? What-"

Before Mako could finish an enraged Beifong began pounding away at the platinum door. Actually managing to dent it besides her metal bending being useless.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

Asami rushed to help hold the door down with her girlfriend.

Korra suddenly looked like she had been shocked into a more sober state because she was speaking more coherently.

"LIN! And KYA! Lin and Kya! LIN AND KYA!"

The door continued to be banged against until a few whispers were exchanged. And a still pissed off but substantially calmed Lin was lead away by a certain waterbender.

The Avatar's heart eventually caught her breathe and fell against Asami.

"I...I think we've had enough fun tonight."

"Catus juice...never again."


	7. Sunset

**Happy Korrasami Week and Thanks For Reading:D**

Korra continued to sit along the edge of the Air Temple cliff side.

Staring at the bright oranges, shocking yellows, and deep reds igniting the city skyline like a work of art from Mother Nature herself.

Many were probably along the street sides now. Perhaps admiring, painting or photographing what could only be described as a once in a blue moon sight.

Not her though.

No instead of appreciating the sight, the Avatar found herself loathing every streak of light that shined onto her once perfect utopia.

The sunset falling over the skyline to republic city, served only as a reminder to the legends Master Katara had spoken of long ago.

About how in times of rebirth the Southern Water tribe held respect for not only the moon, but also the sun. Stating that while they gained power from the night, the rising and setting of the fire star stood as a wise way of looking at life.

For a sunrise, hope showed the earth it's blessing of experiencing another morning to awake.

And at dusk the sunset served to show the amount of hard work accomplished through out the few precious hours of light given to all.

Growing up, the legend had inspired new strength in Korra to try and accomplish as much as possible before the setting of the day light. Almost like a game. To see how many techniques and lessons she could learn/finish within the hours given.

It also gave her a deep appreciation for fire as both an element and bending style.

The sunset now though, served to only remind her of what she had failed to accomplish for this day.

For the past 14 days actually.

Staring at the sight with such malice, Korra almost hoped that some of the poison in her veins would be transferred into the sight and kill it like it almost had her.

The wheelchair bound girl wasn't completely sure if the last sense of her sanity was still intact, or if this was still a part of the toxic chemicals destroying her mind.

To wish for such a horrible fate upon a harmless sight.

But then again, you couldn't blame her.

Yes the metallic venom had certainly taken it's toll on the Avatar. But even after Su managed to remove it from her system, the damage was done.

Not only was her sense of sight, hearing, and speaking almost to the point of being useless, but her physical movements were shaky at best. Standing was out of the question and wheeling herself anywhere was too much. She couldn't even feed herself some day.

Being weak meant people fussed, and that meant they had to waste time on her. She hated that part so much.

Just barely being able to hear the beat of the music behind herself, Korra drowned momentarily in her thoughts.

Hoping that the fact that the buzzing of her head was slowly silencing everything around her, wasn't a bad thing.

She wasn't crazy. Useless maybe. A failure to mankind maybe. But she wasn't crazy.

Peering down with great effort, at the wide expanse of water before her, Korra found herself crying much like she had earlier today at Jinora's Tattooing Ceremony.

She hadn't meant to allow the tear to fall during what was SUPPOSE to be a happy time. But the despair was just to great to be fought off like before.

How many Avatars before her became so badly injured that their legs couldn't move? Or how many could say that they single handedly failed humanity to the point that the air nation was forced to help? Oh right she wouldn't know that because of the spiritual loss she had suffered last year as well.

To every incarnation that came after her, there was no cycle. There were no wise and usefully knowledgeable elders who could give them guidance.

There was only going to be Korra who saw herself as the greatest let down since the disappearance of Roko. Right before Aang went missing and the cycle stopped.

Speaking of the possibility to reincarnate a new Avatar, gave the tearful girl pause.

She had begged Tenzin to wheel her out to the cliffside to have 'alone time'...stating through chopped speech that the party was 'hurt' 'my' 'head'.

But now that she was at the destination she needed, the fear began to creep back into her foggy brain.

Who would care for Mako and Bolin? What about the airbending family and Kya, Bumi, and Katara? What about Lin and Su and Opal would they all be okay?

Worst of all...what about Asami?

Closing her eyes, Korra thought back to the past two weeks. She thought about everyone doing their best to help her, being careful not to call her what she knew she was.

A cripple.

They all came at her beck and call trying to ease her worries about the world. However...None had even come close, to trying as hard as the poor engineer.

Combing her hair twice a day, dressing her, talking in the deafening silence about her work and the state of the airbenders, giving updates on everyone's lives.

Asami and all of them were giving her so much of their time...time she didn't think she deserved.

Looking out again at the distance between herself and the edge, Korra ignored the laughter and cheers she could hear from inside the temple house. She was glad that they were celebrating Jinora's accomplishments.

The kid deserved it.

But like Tenzin had said earlier, she was the master who would lead them on a brighter path.

What use was there for a broken Avatar when you had an entire Nation helping?

Taking a breathe, Korra hoped leaving them on a happy note would make this less of an emotional struggle.

Concentrating deeply at how many physically draining shoves it would take to force her chair, the water tribe girl clenched her eyes shut.

It was now or never.

Shove.

Barely moving an inch, Korra grits her teeth in pain. The familiar burn of her muscles and head reminding her of her loss. Thinking of her parents and Katara...the people who gave her life and raised her...she hopes they will find it in their hearts to forgive her.

Shove.

Moving slightly further, Korra breathes in short gasps. The pain ripples through every damage part of her being like a tidal wave. She considers all the things she never said to the bending brothers. About how grateful she was to them for their friendship, and supporting her through the chaos. She never said goodbye to either one.

Shove.

Another inch. Another shot of agony through her whole body but now even more so on her mind. The ache forming was nothing short of brutal.

But so worth it.

Tenzin and the airfamily were like the cousin's she always desired. Not that she didn't love Eska and Desna(wedding incident aside), but the nomads were different. They were the glue that kept her from falling apart so many times. Kya and Bumi included too...spirits she was going to miss them all so much.

Shove.

Allowing a whimper to escape her lips, the tan girl allows a few stray tears to fall. Naga who would get her? Who would she go with next to guide and take on rides? No..it doesn't matter. None of it did. Just so long as someone was around to love her.

Shove.

More tears stream from her pained cerulean irises. But the cliff edge becomes nearer furthering her drive. She prays to anyone listening that Lin finds happiness and reconnects with Su and Opal completely some day. The family deserves that much.

Shove.

Gasping and crying out as loudly as her lungs allow her, which isn't greatly, Korra can see the ripples far below becoming more noticeable. She is suddenly reminded of Aang and when he visited her at the Southern Tribe edge and restored her bending. He was probably so disappointed in her now to see how far she's fallen.

Shove.

Two or three more to go. She had never felt so tired from such small work. But it would all be worth it soon enough.

Shove.

The front wheel was about to cross over. The second she is in the position to lean forward all of the nightmare will be over. The cycle can continue and she'll be gone. The world will be okay!

...although...

Pausing to close her eyes Korra takes in a shaky breathe. The biggest regret she had though was never being able to tell Asami how she truly feel-

Feeling her entire chair being pulled back, Korra cried out as her body was forcibly jerked. The wheels began to reverse and before she could make a final leap forward, the ledge is gone.

If she were to jump now she'd only land face first onto the grass of the island. Never having enough strength to crawl over.

Angry and bitter tears pierce at cerulean irises, as the wheelchair is turned around in a complete 180.

A pissed off Asami was certainly not what she had been expecting to see.

Rephrase that. A completely LIVID looking Asami was not what she had expected.

"KORRA! What the spirits was that! I come out here and see you trying to force yourself off the edge?!"

The Avatar wants nothing more then to lie. To lie and say that it had been an accident. That she was looking for something that appeared in the waves further out. To say anything besides the truth.

"My spirits you're crying! How did you even manage to push yourself that far?! Does anything need to be healed?"

But the ember fires peering at her soul would never fall for something so utterly and completely false. The CEO was too smart to believe in any fabrications.

So instead she remained quiet.

"Of all the idiotic things I have...I can't...I just? Why would you ever even-"

Silence spoke the words she was too tired to explain.

Luckily or maybe mot so, the engineer could read them clear as day.

Just like the sunsetting into the night sky behind her, Korra could see the fire based light fade from Asami's rage filled eyes.

"Korra. You WILL heal with time and no one is blaming you! In fact they are all rejoicing inside over the fact that you saved us all. Y-you have to know that this is no way to ever consider fixing things."

A blink. A tear fell. Not from Asami though but from the Avatar.

She still refused to speak, even though the emotions were being heard.

"We all still love you. No matter what. We always will."

"D-don't des-se-deserve..."

"YOU DESERVE TO LIVE KORRA!...If you can't do it for yourself then please. Stay for me."

That was it. The snapping point.

A sob that tore at her chest broke free. Though a little on the wheezy side.

Korra allowed her fingers to move slowly and grasp onto the leather covered driving gloves of Asami's hands. Trying with all her might to speak clearly.

But she didn't have to. The heiress could see the confession in the tears falling from the poor girl's eyes.

"Sometimes it takes almost losing someone...to realize that you loved them in the first place."

Moving to place a gentle kiss on the water tribe girl's lips, Asami allowed her own tear to fall.

"I'm never letting go of you Korra...even when you give up on yourself."


End file.
